Story of a Babysitter
by RavenSaint
Summary: "Stick with our newest member to make sure he doesn't get hurt in his first battle," that was what Cid told Diema to do, little did they know of the adventure those very words would put the White Mage on.


"Are we there yet?" I asked with a sigh as we went pass a bush within this deep forest.

"Not yet," was the answer I got from the man at the front of our group. That man is none other than Cid, a rare mix-breed of Hume and Bangaa. He is also the leader of our clan, as well as the guy who - after somehow getting the knowledge of my desire for adventure - offered me a place in a clan him and Nicols are forming. Sure I didn't have any true experience with fighting but after a while of training not only was I ready, but I was so ecstatic about going onto my first ever mission and impress Cid…little did I know that we'd end up being lost in the woods.

"Are you sure we aren't lost?" I couldn't help whined now as I almost stepped in some nettles.

"We are not lost, Diema," Cid replied as he glanced over his shoulder to look at me. "Nicols and his map are leading us in the right direction. If you think you can navigate us through the forest better, like a normal Viera, then lead the way," I couldn't help but pout after hearing our leader's response. Viera are a species that, visually, could be best described as half-rabbit and half Hume…we are, on average, the same size as other Humes, have rabbit ears and even a rabbit tail just above our bottoms. However our build is quite thin, better for running than power lifting, and both our sense of smell and hearing are vastly superior to any other species here on Ivalice. However, even though my people originated from the forest and woods, I was born and raised in town. This means that I lack the forest-awareness that all other Vieras have, which perfectly explains why the bushes have scuffed up my white robes, my hood was long torn off by a quick swinging branch and my right boot is wrapped in some poison ivy.

"_If Nicols is reading the wrong map then I swear to god I__'__m going to bludgeon him to death with my staff,__"_ even though I wanted to be a sword wielder like my leader is, Cid convinced me to become a White Mage instead. His reason for this being that my speed and nimbleness, from being a Viera, would make me able to zip around the battlefield and heal people quicker than a more magically adept Nu Moe. It did take me some training to get use to it but I am actually quite satisfied to be a White Mage, even though it can become a nightmare to constantly wash my white clothes, since not only can I heal my team-mates but I can also beat monsters up with my white staff. "What is it with men and ma-"

"Stop!" that one word caused both me and Cid to stop in our tracks, as if we're puppets on strings. On Cid's decision he would be at the front, I'll be at the back and we would be in a straight line…so he turned around to face me as we both looked down to see Nicols, the one Cid chose to be our navigator. In his black robes and yellow pointy, yet bent due to it being a bit too big for the Nu Moe's head, hat Nicols is a Black Mage. While my magic works in healing others, his magic specialises in using the elements to damage those who oppose us…and his Fire spell could be quite useful for lighting birthday candles. "This way," he said while pointing to the side, even though skilled with black magic and someone I view as a good friend…Nicols can be quite a silent person when on missions, as well as back at the pub. I guess he is simply a Nu Moe of few words but I guess his skill and silence complements my potential and somewhat talkative nature, as well as vice versa.

"We better be getting close…" I mumbled out. "The branches are messing up my hair, the twigs are trying to cut my robe and my foot is getting itchy from the ivy…"

"If you fight as well as you complain, our target won't stand a chance," Cid interrupted me with a tone that expressed heavy annoyance. How dare he interrupt me! But then again…maybe I have been whining too much. I am ecstatic to be on a mission but I don't like going about in what seems to be in circles. Maybe I should apologise, at least to show that I'm not ungrateful for being brought along with them.

"Hey Cid," I started lightly. "I'm sor-"

"Oi, oi. What have we here?" I will admit that a second, more annoyed looking, pout appeared on my face when it seemed that he interrupted my attempt of an apology on purpose, but my expression changed once he asked his question. Both of us mages looked forward and immediately we saw it, the target of our mission…Klesta. Even though it was made to sound so tough I couldn't help but look at dismay at this large, bowling ball like, chicken whose face looks like it has never woken up on the right side of the nest. I felt so complied to say something relating to how something like this isn't worth our time but, before I could say a thing, Cid spoke up again. "Why is it always the vicious ones that pay the worst?" Vicious? I think kingdom size chicken wings would be a more accurate term. "Two hundred and fifty gil is barely enough to pay for our time sweeping up the feathers when we're done," I couldn't help but nod my head at this statement before the monster roared quite ferociously. "What, you're hungry? Sorry, but I've got higher aspirations than becoming chicken feed."

"_You ain__'__t the only one,__"_ even though I can't read minds I was more than certain that Nicols was thinking those words at the same time I was.

"Hop to it then!" Cid commanded like the fearless leader that he is. Yet the moment we all took one step a high pillar of light blast right in front of the creature and even it was stunned as, out of all things, a boy fell out from the light…and quite a weirdly dressed one if you ask me.

"M-Mister Randell!?" His brown hair looks like it badly needs a brush, his blue eyes look lost and his voice is quite low pitched as he said the name of somebody I've never heard of. After realising what came out the light the creature emitted another roar and immediately the male in front of us three trembled back. "Not Mister Randell!"

Well of course that thing isn't this 'Randell' guy, you idiot! I wanted to say that so much but was unable to when Cid shouted "you there!" to him.

"Ack! Who are you!? You're n-not even human!" Human? Does this, clearly anxious, stranger mean Hume?

"Calm yourself, stranger," Cid started in his classically calm manner. "We'll protect you, if you'll let us," let us…wait, he can't be seriously considering it! "Join our clan now if you care to live. I hardly need spell out the alternative," even though I was against the idea of letting this stranger straight into our clan, especially when we have no clue if he can actually carry his own weight, I do have to agree with Cid's logic since I, for one, don't like the idea of seeing people die in front of me.

"Join your what!?" Clearly he did not listen to our leader's first three words.

"Our clan. You may be injured, but if you are in our clan, you will not die." I couldn't help myself but nod at this logic, since it is true, before glancing over to catch the black mage nodding as well.

"Why should I trust you?" Okay, I will admit that I REALLY wanted to shout at his clear lack of appreciation but was practically beaten to it when the feathered beast roared again. "Yikes!" I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of this stranger almost falling on his bottom in response to that roar.

"Because I can guarantee you'll get no such offer from him!" Even though he shouted those words Cid still remain calm sounding…maybe I should find out what keeps him so clam and try doing that before going out on missions. Either way the stranger finally nodded and sprinted over to our boss.

"O-Okay," the brown haired male started, clearly trying to calm himself down "what do I do?"

"Swear your oath to the Judge. Say you'll join the clan," and with those words he glanced over to us. Knowing what he wanted both us mages nodded in obedience before taking a step back each. The moment we got in our new position he threw up a silver plated card and after an amazingly bright blue light appeared in the sky, that could easily be put into a firework display, the man in silver armour - face covering helmet included - appears.

"That's…a judge?" Okay…whoever this stranger is…his lack of knowledge is a little annoying, but a tiny bit cute at the same time.

"Quickly, before the beast has time to act!" The moment those words left Cid's lips I glanced around him to see that this new light show has stunned the beast again. Why can't we just simply fight the creature with fireworks?

"Hey, um, Judge!" From the 'um' alone I could tell that this guy was starting to panic again. "I swear the oath! Let me in the clan!" Without saying a single word the Judge nodded raised his sword up in the air and sliced down upon this guy's chest. The moment the blade connected a third bright light consumed both of them. When the light disappeared the Judge was also gone yet the man in front of us is now dressed in some, rather unique looking, soldier gear…and, no matter how weird it looks, the hat at least covers his scruffy hair. "Whoa, check it out!" he almost squealed in surprise at his new clothing yet this squeal ended up bringing in the attention of two miniature versions of our intended target. Great…more feathers to sweep up after we're done.

"Ah, he's brought the little ones along to feed," even though clam sounding, I could tell that Cid felt confident. "Stand back, stranger, we'll handle this lot," he suggested to our new clan mate before looking over to us. "Ready yourselves," both me and Nicols nodded at those words as I was ready to take a stop forward.

"You're going to fight them?" Did he…just ask…that?

"Once you stand back as I've told you, yes," Cid answered almost like a machine.

"Hey, let me take a swing!" Wait, did this nervous wreck just say those words? "I swore my oath. That means I can't die, right?" Man…did the Judge give him arrogance as well as membership or something?

"Harrumph! Spoken like a true greenhorn!" Wow, maybe I pushed our leader a little too far with my slight complaining earlier. "No, you will not die, but get a beak in your eye and you might wish you had."

"Well, I didn't mean I'd go in first or anything. And I'm no fan of getting beaked…" for some reason I couldn't help but have a rather funny image of this random person getting pecked in the eye after hearing his latest few words. "But I won't just stand here while you do all the hard work. C'mon, let me fight!" For a stranger we've only met a short while ago he goes seem to have a decent amount of guts.

"Hrm…" Cid started with a sigh. "I did not intend to make you fight when I invited you to join us, however…" our leader took a momentary pause to glare this newcomer right in the eyes "you promise to do exactly as I say?"

"Promise!" Now that answer was rather quick.

"Then you may fight," well I guess four pairs of hand will be more helpful than three when it goes to sweeping up the feathers once we're done here. "I am Cid. And you are?"

"Jensen," yet again a quick answer, as if this 'Jensen' guy is getting pumped up to fight with every new second.

"Very well, Jensen. We begin. Jensen, take out both of those Cockatrice. I'm certain they shouldn't be too much of a match for you but it is better to keep them off my and Nicols' backs as we handle the Klesa. And Diema, stick with our newest member to make sure he doesn't get hurt in his first battle," oh great…babysitting duty.

"Yes sir," I said with a slight pout, I know I am a White Mage but I want to beat things up without worrying about somebody who I've never met in town before. "If you're going to fight with us…" I started to get the newcomer's attention before explaining to him the shortest of details, which is still relevant, about our mission and how, as a White Mage, my type of magic heals people while our Black Mage's magic inflicts elemental damage to our enemies. "Remember to stay by my side, kid. Like all other kinds of magic, mine can only reach so far," moment after we finished our words the battle began.

Immediately Cid and Nicols rush the Klesta, most likely trying to take our main target down before it could possibly strike back, while me and Jensen began our attack on the Cockatrices. Due to the distance between us and them, as well as partly due to Jensen charging in headfirst like a complete idiot, the Cockatrices managed to get a good enough blow to wind me for the moment, which they capitalised on to perfection as they surround Jensen and began to attack him from both sides. I must admit that I was impressed with how well Jensen could hold his own against both of them, the way he uses his sword - in what was clearly his first fight - could definitely bring envy out of some more experienced fighters. However the number advantage eventually came to him as both launched at once and caught him, mid-turn, on both sides of his ribs. Being unable to die or not that blow would hurt as he dropped to his knees, obviously in the sheer pain that devastating double team must have caused. "Ack!" barely escaped his lips before the Hume coughed out some blood. This was bad; Jensen is clearly more wounded than I feared when he convinced Cid to let him in the battle. What? Stranger or not, we're both members of the same clan.

"Cure!" I just managed to call out and pointed my white staff towards the Hume and immediately the tip of it glowed in an almost blinding life as a couple of small energy balls flew out of it. These balls were quick to reach Jensen and the moment both of them hit him, right in the chest, blood stopped emitting from his mouth as the male stood himself up with a surprised look on his face.

"My ribs…they don't hurt…h-how?" Jensen puzzled in confusion before I launched forward and cracked one of the little chicken monsters on the head with my staff.

"That's how useful a White Mage can be, kid," I said moments before he did a spinning attack to slice down the cockatrice that I originally stunned. That hit must have been a critical, or I have more strength than I expected, since that one slash seem to be enough to slay it as that little cockatrice fell motionless onto the floor. "One down…"

"One to go," Jensen managed to finish off my sentence as we both eyed the last cockatrice. The expression that monster gave back to us made it obvious that the creature knew it is screwed as I am more than certain that, after being the victim of such a nasty double team earlier, Jensen was relishing this opportunity of payback. Sure we've never worked together before but we've managed to create ourselves quire a good looking combination…okay, I'll admit it, Jensen simply hack and slash away at the cockatrice while I bludgeoned it with my staff but it was in the final hit that we looked good together. The small bird tried to run away and the moment our eyes met in the slightest of glances Jensen grabbed the end of my staff. Using his strength, which is damn impressive if I say so myself, he did a three-sixty spin before throwing me towards the cockatrice. With his strength with my lightness I was easily able to past the cockatrice and, in mid-air, I turn my body around and swung for the hills with my staff. The moment connected with the creature's face it flew backwards with a huge amount of momentum and Jensen completely ready for this as, almost like he has practiced the move many times in his head, he swung his blade only once. The impact was swift and powerful as the cockatrice became nothing more than a carcass as he flops down on the floor. "Did you see that?" Jensen asked with a confident smile.

"Yes I did ki-"

"GAAAH!" that sudden shout not only interrupted me but also caused us both to look back to see the cause of it. It was Cid, our strong leader, being thrown back against a large, and pretty hard, looking rock by the Klesta. Nicols was wincing quite a lot as well as his right hand was clutching onto his ribs while his other hand's grip on his staff was looser than it was at the start of the battle. Klesta does look weakened but our team-mates appear to be almost incapacitated. Sure they can't die but the pain is full-on and if we are all incapacitated we'd have to pray to dear god that our Judge is strong enough to stop that monster from eating us.

"Cid!" I yelled out immediately before point my staff at him. "Cu-" I started before noticing that the ground around me is darkening up into pure blackness, causing me to look up…only to find the Klesta trying to crash his whole weight down on me. The impact of his weight against my not so tough body, seriously even a goddamn Moogle has a stronger body than us Vieras, would definitely signal the end of me in this battle. "Oh shi-"

"Watch out Diema!" before I could even register who yelled those words I was immediately speared down to the ground. My eyes focused on the ground that I was once standing on to find the Klesta slamming down and hitting nothing. My eyes than slowly looked up to find, out of all people, Jensen on top of me as he looked back towards the massive creature. "Good thing I was just fast enough," the moment he uttered those words I came to the realisation that he actually saved me from the Klesta. Why would he risk his own life to save mine? I know we are partners in this clan but we've never met each other before this battle. "Are you okay?" I heard him say before he stood up and offered me his hand.

"Y-Yeah...thank you," was softly spoken out of my lips as I could a tiny bit of heat upon my facial cheeks. Why am I flushing so much at this moment? Even though it was a bit of a struggle at first, I managed to shake the additional heat off my face as I spotted Klesta flapping back to where it originally was. "Cure!" I managed to call out and two balls shot straight at Cid and Nicols. Luckily the both of them were in close range of each other as those orbs struck them with quick affect. But, even though they are looking better than they did earlier, it was obvious that Cid won't be able to fully continue this battle alongside us.

"You…er…Nicols!" I will admit that, as I got up to my feet, Jensen suddenly called out to Nicols. "What kind of elemental spells do you know?"

"Fire, Ice and Thunder," was the black mages's reply, sharing the same kind of confusion that I did.

"Okay then. Nicols, use Fire to cook that bird! Diema, I'll need you to keep healing us," without even thinking about the absurdity of being told what to do by a completely nobody I nodded. "No matter what happens keep moving around and don't get yourself cornered, that way the bird won't try to use its entire weight to crush you." I couldn't help but nod at the boy's words…he only just laid his eyes upon the beast and this kid seems to already have a strategy planned. Immediately we this game plan into action Jensen kept slashing and cutting at the beast, Nicols kept using his fire magic on it and I kept zipping about, using Cure whenever I can, to stop Klesta from incapacitating any of us. However…

"Cure!" I called yet nothing more than a white puff came out from my staff. "Shit!" I shouted out at the realisation that I've ran out of power to put into my spell. When I glanced over to see a possibly distressed look upon Nicols face, be probably have like three more Fires left in him. "What are we-"

"ARH!" Jensen flew and crashed down onto the floor beside me before getting up to one knee, using his sword almost like a balancing post to do so. The large cut that span across from his right shoulder down to his navel area more than evident enough to show that Klesta tried to rip him in half with a peck from his massive beak. I wish I had just enough power for one last cure for that looks real nasty. "Diema…" his said with a cough to snap me out of too much worry. "There isn't much left. While that attack was strong, it was clear desperation. We need to finish it off with a final attack…"

"But kid-"

"My name is Jensen, not kid," he said with a slight smile before shooting his gaze towards the Nu Moe. "I don't know how much you have left, but all your Fire spells on keeping that creature where it is," after saying his command, and seeing a nod from Nicols, the Hume looked back towards me. "Diema, we are both going to attack it at the same time. But, for this to work, I need you to trust me…okay?"

"Okay kid," I replied with a light smile while helping him up to his feet, he has been carrying his own weight quite well so far and something about him - could it be his posture, seriousness when needed or just his aura - gives me an urge to trust him and follow to the very end in this battle.

"Fire," the moment that word departed his lips Nicols shot a fire spell directly in front of Klesta, forcing the beast to back up against a few tall trees. The moment the trees rattled I spotted Jensen grabbing onto the head of my staff before spinning around. Even though my stomach might not have agreed with my choice I held on to the staff as he did a couple of three-sixty spins before finally letting go, launching me into the air towards the feathered beast. To correct my posture in the air I spotted the Hume charging towards Klesta with the tip of his sword pointing directly at the gut of the creature. An eruptive roar burst out the bird's beak when the sword penetrated part of the creature, opening a big chance for me. So, with a battle cry that I hope I can definitely improve on in the future, I did a front flip in mid-air and cracked my staff directly between Klesta's eyes. Did we do it?

"Ek!" I couldn't help but emit as the beast roar right at me, causing myself to fly back, Jensen to fall backwards onto his backside, with his now bloodied sword in hand, and Nicols to crash right next to Cid. I could have found a way to land on my feet but, before I could even put into considering of how quickly I'm plummeting to the ground, I found myself caught into someone's arms.

"You okay?" the voice of those words gave it away who he was as I glanced up to be met with Jensen's eyes. He must have gotten himself up to catch me. Oh god, I can feel my face heating up big time.

"P-P-Put me down," why can't I stop blushing as I seem to be unable to sound as certain as I did at the start of the battle. However, instead of putting me down, the both of us looked over towards the now bleeding Klesta as it roared before using its wing to flap up…wait is it escaping!? I wanted to stop it but none of us have enough strength left to stop the creature flying off…at least the blast of its wings blew all the feathers of its dead children away. Realising that he still had me in his arms the male let me go and I wasted no time in getting my balance…however the both of use bent over slightly to regain the air we've lost in that battle.

"Y-yeah…that wasn't too bad," Jensen said while panting lightly. I wanted to say something in objection but was unable to since I was a bit out of breath from that battle…all of us were. I think Cid might have underestimated the Klesta or didn't count on the little ones making us split into two separate teams. Either way our leader was the first one to regain his breath as he stood himself up straight.

"A job well done. Clan, back to town!" He declared in such confidence, clearly trying to make out previous battle look like nothing, even though he knows that this was a lot more difficult than we expected.

"Um, Cid?" The newcomer started to get Cid's attention. "Do you think you could, erm…" okay I will admit it, the returned uncertainty in his voice, as well as the way both his index fingers were tapping against each other in a clearly nervous way, does look quite cute.

"Do not worry," like normal our leader is quick to ease the worry that our newest comrade was feeling. "I didn't invite you to join our clan just to abandon you in the wild."

"You mean you'll take me with you?" I nodded out of pure instinct to answer that question, little did I know Cid momentarily diverted Jensen's attention towards me instead of answering the question himself. "Thanks! I got so caught up in the fight, I kind of forgot…" the male delightfully said with a bright smile before admitting that he honestly forgot that he was part of our clan. Part of me felt like face-palming myself while another part of me wanted to laugh at his confession, yet I can't help but notice that, for a Hume, Jensen does have quite a bright smile. "But now that I think of it, I don't have any idea where I am."

"And I have questions to ask of you," Cid spoke up before I had the chance to even speak up. "Beginning with how you managed to appear from the empty skies," clearly our leader was being serious yet that seriousness was immediately dropped when a grumbling sound became easy to hear.

"Ah…I kind of skipped lunch today…" okay, I will admit that I fell down on my back in pure laughter, even though this brought a slight scowl upon the Black Mage's face. Man, Nicols really need to learn to have a laugh after a battle. Maybe a drink at the bar will loosen his mood.

"Ha ha ha! Very well. First order of business is to go home and eat," Cid couldn't help but say since such a positive way before glaring his eyes directly at the brown haired male in an ice cold serious manner "then, we talk." After he said those three words Cid turned around and began to head towards the direction were us three entered the forest in place. Nicols didn't waste any time in following our leader and I was more than ready to follow suit but was immediately stopped when I heard my name being called.

"Diema," I turned around at the sound of my own name to see the Hume boy looking back at me a bit bashfully. Maybe he is only calm, in a serious way, during battles? "Thank you for watching over me during the battle," I couldn't help but bring a smile upon my face after hearing his words of gratitude.

"You're welcome, Jensen." The moment I finished speaking I noticed a grin upon the Hume's face yet I couldn't even bring out a single letter from my planned question as he spoke up.

"At last, you say my name," he said with a relaxed grin. But wait, did I? Damn it, I did! Why do I suddenly feel my face heating up? And now Jensen is laughing…

"DIEMA! JENSEN! HURRY UP!" Cid's call suddenly caused us both to jump as we looked over and realised that we are both nearly getting left for dead. After glancing back at each other for a moment, fortunately the heat in my face has completely cooled down at this point, we both began to follow Cid and Nicols back the way we originally came before even meeting up with the Hume. Obviously I ain't happy to go through the annoying experience of nettles and poison ivy but at least this time there are two of us to complain about this.


End file.
